


Solivagant

by thesirensong



Series: Loving Art [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loving Art verse, Minor Character Death, by technicality, first original work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Sepia is on patrol and her heart aches for the scribble doodles she has to fight. There's nothing she can really do about it though.
Series: Loving Art [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911529
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Solivagant

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of the works I'm gonna be writing for my new verse! I'm really excited about it, and I hope you guys will be too!

Sepia had a lot of work to do alone. There were other ink people in town that could probably help her, but there weren’t enough so they had to take patrols.

The middle of the night until nearly dawn was her turn, and she would always hope it’d be a primarily ink blotch night. Or even a slow night where all she’d have to do is walk around and enjoy the quiet of the night and the occasional croaks from Fitzroy in her dress pocket.

It was strange getting art animals, because sometimes they couldn’t name themselves and Sepia felt strange naming them. But at least Fitzroy seemed to enjoy his name.

And yeah, technically with Fitzroy she wasn’t alone, but he couldn’t really help much with the dangerous work so that part was still done primarily by herself on her patrols.

Slumping forward a little bit elicited a croak of protest from Fitzroy when the pocket crumpled a bit, and she couldn’t resist huffing in laughter as she pet the top of the little ink frogs head with two of her fingers.

A rustle in the bushes (which were more crumpled and torn balls of paper, than bushes, but being in a world primarily made of art made that distinction unnecessary) made her straighten up.

Her heart jumped into her throat as she braced herself, hoping beyond hopes that it wasn’t another scribble doodle.

The angry hissing followed by dark pencil strokes scraped over the head of what was meant to be a little girl made her heart sink and already bring her to the edge of tears she could feasibly never cry. Not with the way her ink worked.

Fitzroy croaked threateningly at the scribble doodle as it ( _it_ , never she, or he, or they, she had to keep in mind the scribble doodles could never feel more than resentment and rage, and if she tried to humanize them her heart would only break more) took notice of the two of them.

The last scribble doodle had been a puppy. Sepia wondered if they were part of the same art that broke off.

Another angry hiss made her take a deep breath, stepping back to give her the time she needed to push Fitzroy down into her pocket to keep him from trying to jump out and fight again and then get ready for how the scribble doodle would attack.

They never attacked the same.

Fitzroy croaked in her pocket again, prompting her to push him back just as the doodle leaped at her with a loud hiss, the exposed mouth open wide in a snarl that was clearly aiming to take a bit.

Sepia’s throat closed up and she leapt back, wincing when a piece of an eraser dug into her heel.

Ignoring the discomfort, Sepia decided to throw away the idea of close combat to avoid stretching herself out and shot her arm forward, grabbing hold of one of the lines of scribble over the girls blank body.

The doodle snarled, and she didn’t even have the chance to give silent apologies before she instinctively smothered the girl- the _doodle_ in ink.

Sepia’s world felt like a freeze frame for a moment, and then the doodle collapsed into the puddle of ink it now was.

She hated fighting scribble doodles. Seeing them made her heart hurt in ways she tried to ignore when she was talking to Loch or Diction. Sometimes Tea would try to get her to talk about it, but usually she would take one look at Sepia’s face when she brought up the topic and would change it to going to one of her favorite picnic scenes or something instead.

Gosh, Sepia really appreciated her friends sometimes. All the time. Sepia adored her friends.

Maybe she could convince Tea to antagonize Diction into a rant about how they don’t technically need to eat again? After tonight, she could really use a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a discord server, come hang out!!](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
